Internet-based webpages and social media platforms often include many images. In some situations, a large number of images may need to be generated within a short period of time (for example, Internet-based promotional events or activities). The images are often generated by synthesizing source image materials. For example, source files, such as a foreground image, foreground text, and a background image can be synthesized by combining the source files in desired positions into an image.